maeykkafandomcom-20200213-history
Maeykka Wiki
The Game: The Restoration Period Welcome to the Maeykka Wiki This is a repository for information about a fantasy world called Maeykka, including its various species, its history and its culture. All works are from the head of the Administrator - a daydream of worldbuilding. Maeykka, in the language of the High Vei, means the Mystic Orb (Maey - K'ka) More about The World. Geography The main thrust of storylines and history takes place on the continent of Belenus, which is believed to be the most populated continent on Maeykka, and with the most varied citizen species. In The Modern Era, Belenus is divided into Eight Nations: || Che Kewe Chekawaru | Ere | Grainwood | Hemman | The Freemarsh | Orsine | Rainshower | Snovdenoska || Other Continents: * Foundland: In the Third Epoch, Belenus' Citizen Species began colonizing Foundland. Aside from several tribes of Souffolk, it was largely unpopulated by what would be considered intelligent creatures. * Iyn: The "old" continent and the Land of the Vei. Citizen Species For more detail, read: Citizen Species Maeykka is a land with a plethora of sentient beings that have learned to live, more or less, alongside each other. Entry into Citizen Species status has generally been determined by two criteria: whether or not a creature is able to pass down its history to future generations, and whether or not the creature is willing to negotiate with and respect the rights of other Citizen Species. It is a deeply complicated issue and still subject to revision even in the Modern Era as new intelligences are considered. There are currently 8 recognized Citizen Species in Maeykka, listed from most to least populous: (in Belenus) || Sunling || Mertral || Norfolk || Hael || Jittering || Suffolk || Gedeg || Vei || Maeykkan History Most written history in Maeykka has been dominated by the viewpoint of the Vei, though recent Modern historians have been working to fill in the gaps of other cultures as well. As of now, however, the study of history is still categorized as: * Pre-History: Two subsets exist - one for Ancient Iyn and one for Ancient Belenus. Ancient Iyn refers to the culture of the Vei and other creatures on the Continent of Iyn, which intrepid explorers are now rediscovering. Ancient Belenus refers to Belenus before the Vei, especially the pre-Vei cultures of Norfolk, Mertral and Sunling. * The Epochs: Starting with the moment the First Settlers landed on Tanrei Island, historians have divided the thousands of years before The Modern Era into three Epochs. Various subsets of study have since been formed to also develop narratives on the lives of other Citizen Species besides the Vei, the Hael and the Sunling during these years. * The Modern Era: Current history. Classes & Jobs The Education System of Belenus is set up to help specific specializations for skill sets. In no particular order, these are: * Craft - Crafters: Those who build and create out of physical materials, such as earth or wood. These include the specializations of music, alchemy and architecture/engineering. * Maey - Maeysters: Those who learn to wield mana to control the forces of nature. * Combat - Warriors: Those who train their bodies and rely on their own strength to wield force. In addition, there are several "school-less classes" - where all you need is money for your own plot of land and experience to become good at: * Farmers - those who work off the land, including with animals, to provide stable sources of food to Maeykka's population. * Merchants - traders in goods, be they road-side shops or nomadic stores. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse